Cell 2: Absent Minded
Cell 2: The Burden Hardest To Bear is the second episode of Power Rangers Bio OverTech. It is the debut of Taylor Lopez and Jimmy Tran. Summary Reese make his way to the Bio OverTech HQ trying to remember just what happened in the last hour. Plot Since he's a soldier, Reese is able to make his way back to the Bio OverTech HQ. When he gets back, he finally meets Taylor. Taylor is a hyperactive, excitable, and extremely friendly. Colonel Jones debriefs his soldiers of what they know about the disappearance of the Space Station. All they know is that Reese is all that's left of the ship, and that the ship lost all contact with ground control 4 hours prior. Reese is instantly a suspect of the dissapearance and when he arrives, he is arrested. Reese does not fight back, and the take the Cheetah Fusion Cell. Taylor is skeptical to the decision, but Jones says all signs point to a guilty Reese: He had the case of fusion cells, is the only one left from the attack, and mysteriously forgot what happeneded in the last couple of hours. Taylor realizes that she may have made a mistake of giving him control of the OverTech Megazord. To break down Reese's brain, Jones calls the Psycologist and Neuroscientist Jimmy Tran. JImmy is a strange and peculiar dude. He thinks way out of the box and his methods are truly unique. When he meets Reese, he instantly goes to work to piece his memory back together. He has them transported back to his office in the city. Leh Vega was deployed to Earth, and creates the beast Bearator to find the other Fusion Cells. Berator is active and begins to go to the Bio OverTech HQ. Reese tells Jimmy that he swears he's innocent, and Jimmy is convinced of so. Taylor begins to drive them back, but Bearator finds them and attacks. The 3 instantly evacuate the city and help all of the civillians out of the city. When its just the 3 and Bearator, the adrenaline leaves Jimmy and Taylor. They are horrofied, but Reese keeps his cool and begins to remember Vega, and explains to them some of what happened. He then pulls out the Rhino and Shark Fusion Cells from the case. Taylor panics and says she cant do it, Jimmy says he's just a doctor, not a fighter. Reese says the courage and bravery he saw from them was admirable, they are BOT agents for a reason. He gives the Fusion Cells to them and the 3 morph. Jimmy is the Blue Ranger and Taylor is the Yellow Ranger. The 3 are out of synch a bit, and are pushed around. Reese steps up as a leader, and takes control of the team. Jones watches intensely. The 3 comine their Bio Photon Sabers which cause a power output, and they slash Bearator, destroying him. However, Leh is watching and introduces herself to Jimmy and Taylor. She then grows Bearator with a new growing device. It is a high powered cannon, blasting the rangers back and grows Bearator. Since Reese is genetically synched with the OverTech Megazord, he calls it. The 3 command the OverTech Megazord and destroy Beartor with the OverTech Override. As they return, Jimmy explains Reese's innocence. He show no signs of guilt, has wounds that imply that he was already on Earth at the time of the Space Station's disappearance. Jones absolves him and decides that these 3 will be their force against the Fuzors: The Power Rangers Bio OverTech. With Reese as the leader. Jones says "You would make Russell proud." Debuts -Jimmy Tran, The Blue Ranger -Taylor Lopez, The Yellow Ranger -Bearator Category:Power Rangers Bio OverTech Category:Episode